


Four Pints

by softangel



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gen, M/M, root a ep 12 but kaneki and hide are replaced with bill nye and snoop dogg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softangel/pseuds/softangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got a laugh, a genuine laugh, and that's all that Bill wanted.... </p><p>But of course, all things cannot be avoided for so long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Pints

**Author's Note:**

> giraffe-neck-fights.tumblr.com go yell at him he told me to do it
> 
> p.s. follow me @ hideyoshi-nagadeeznutz.tumblr.com xox

Snoop Dogg couldn't remember what had happened to him.

He awoke with a pounding in his head that he couldn't ignore and of course, the wound from earlier, from fighting. Oddly, he couldn't feel it. He wasn't sure he could feel anything anymore.

He knew where he was at first glance.

The place where he found support when he became a ghoul, Anteiku. They had brought him in full of so much hope and let him go so full of ellipsism they didn't know what to do with themselves. 

He was startled by the sound of brewing coffee, he didn't know how he didn't smell it first, he was so hungry and he needed to eat to recover. 

Footsteps.

He began to hear footsteps approaching him, he had stood up a long time ago, holding a hand to his wound. And then he heard it.

The voice

The one that sounded like home, memories, love, childhood...

Bill Nye...

"Making coffee is hard. Coffee beans were first found in Ethiopia, they need a nice, warm place to grow," The voice spoke. "Hey, Snoop Dogg.."

Snoop was dead silent, he had come face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see, because he didn't want him to see him like this. Like.. Like a monster.

They stood there, staring at each other, not quite sure what to say before Snoop realized that his eye, his kakugan, was showing. He covered it immediately,looking down and feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. He was waiting for Bill to say how disgusted he was, too.

Bill was saddened that his best friend, the one he had known for the longest time, was hiding from him once more. He inhaled deeply, getting ready to tell his home Dogg the truth. 

"I knew," Bill admitted. Snoop was absolutely stupefied. "Yeah, I knew,"

Dogg did not take his hand away from his face for one second, he was still so disgusted and scared of what Bill might have said to him next.

Bill sat down. "The coffee must have not been ready. Making coffee takes 2-5 minutes depending on what method you're using," Bill took a sip of it and flinched. "Sorry, Dogg, this is lousy, too," He attempted to joke. Snoop did not reply, still hiding and Bill sighed. "I guess it couldn't be that easy, huh?" He mumbled more to himself than anyone.

"Come to think of it, do you remember that time I got beaten by The church of Scientology?" That seemed to get Snoop's attention Bill noted. He looked up, but he didn't move his hand. "Yeah..to be honest I thought I was dead" Bill continued, standing up just to lean on the table. "I tried pretending I was dead but that guy shows no mercy." Bill got nervous and he chuckled a little. "Well, I guess it's no use," Bill concluded.

Outside, everything around them lit up with light, Bill looked out the window before saying, "Snoop...thank you for trying to save me back then. 

At this point, Snoop was struggling to hold back tears, because tears aren't for thugs. Snoop let the hand covering his eye fall down weakly and again, they were staring at each other.

Bill kept rambling on and while Snoop tried to listen to him, his mind would always wander. How did Bill know? When did Bill know? Why isn't Bill absolutely disgusted like everyone else is? Why doesn't Bill just leave me already? Why is...

Why is Bill so kind to him? Even after he became a monster?

Although Snoop wasn't completely paying attention, he did hear something about Bill feeling really lonely when Snoop joined Anteiku, how left out he had felt. Those words felt like someone was shattering his heart with a mallet.

"Snoop, don't blame yourself so much," Bill began, catching his attention slightly. "That's always something you have done. " He continued. Snoop listened to Bill's words and smiled faintly before agreeing with a silent "Mm-hmm,"

And that's all that Bill wanted. 

To see Snoop smile and laugh, just one last time...

"You know, Snoop, you've gotten pretty famous. 'Lion'....They call you" Bill recalled, smiling at Snoop. Snoop smiled more "Are you styling it up?" Bill asked, trying to get another reaction from snoop.

And he did.

He got a laugh, a genuine laugh, and that's all that Bill wanted.... 

But of course, all things cannot be avoided for so long. 

Bill fell to his knees in a pool of his own blood, he attempted to stand, only to fall on his knees once again. Snoop looked down at Bill terror in his eyes, quickly making his way to him, making sure he doesn't fall all the way to the ground. 

"You know," Bill began weakly, "In order to bleed out and die, one must lose 4 pints of blood," He concluded. 

Snoop repeated Bill's name like that was all he had to hold on to and eventually, Bill took a hold of Snoop's shoulder, looked up at him and said, "Humor is everywhere..in that there's irony in just about anything a human does,"

And he gave up.

The world around them darkened.


End file.
